


Peter Parker and his trip to Stark Tower

by Katie_waffle_king



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Avengers - Freeform, Bullying, Chaos, Embarrassment, F/M, Field Trip, M/M, Trans Peter Parker, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_waffle_king/pseuds/Katie_waffle_king
Summary: What happens when Peter goes on a field trip to his own home? Chaos ensues
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 33
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

Heaven forbid Peter.B.Parker was having a good day. He wasn't bothered by Flash, he got to school on time and that surprise calculus quiz. Aced it! However the infamous Parker luck™ had other ideas.  
Peter was peacefully napping in Chemistry class when the class erupted into cheers.  
"Dude!,what happened?" he asked Ned who was sat next to him  
"we're going on a field trip" he whisper yelled in response. Peter glanced around and saw Flash smirking at him, he hadn't done anything why was he looking at him like that?   
"Wait Ned, where is the field trip?"  
"Stark Tower man, and then a sleepover at the Avengers Compound" Ned was practically vibrating as he announced the location.  
" Hey Penis, I can't wait to call out your little lie in front of your personal friend Tony Stark. Oh wait, you've never even been in the same room as him!" the whole class chuckled at Flash's stupid comment.  
'Does he have to go' he thought to himself. His question was answered when Ned thrust a slip into his hand  
"Don't you dare ditch me"  
"Ned I live there, you visit every week. It's not that exciting".

The bell went signaling the end of class and Peter grabbed his things and bolted from the classroom. His Spidey senses told him to duck but he ignored them and inevitably Flash pushed in the back. He stumbled to his knees and as he went to stand Flash kicked him to the floor.  
"Hey Jessica" Peter winced at the use of his dead name. "you ready to spend the rest of your life in jail 'cause that's where you'll be living when I tell Stark that you've been lying all this time." Flash grinned evilly content with his torment   
"Leave me alone Flash, my name is Peter I changed it legally a month ago. Also no one in school cares about my internship anymore. It's just you"  
"whatever Jessie, when Stark sees you for the scum of the Earth you are then he'll ship your ass to the county jail." Flash was running out of things to say.  
"whatever you say Flash" thankfully it was the end of the day, so Peter turned and walked out the front doors.

How was he going to hide this from his family.


	2. chapter 2

He met Happy a block away from school. They decided that it was less conspicuous if they parked a block away rather than having a limo park up outside school everyday.  
"Hey Kid, how was school?"  
"s'okay Mr Happy" he said with a shrug  
"That Flash kid bothering you again?"  
Peter didn't reply, instead he plugged in his headphones and gazed out the window for the rest of the journey.

It had been a year since May Parker had died (stupid cancer). Peter was promptly adopted by Tony Stark. He moved into the compound upstate with his new, slightly dysfunctional family. He loved them dearly, but they could be slightly overprotective.

"Hey Dad, hey Uncle Steve!" he called as he walked into the communal living area (lounge).  
"Hey kiddo, good day at school?" asked Tony, but it was too late. Peter had dashed to his room and so didn't hear his father ask him a question.

When the young Stark reached his bedroom, he panicked. How was he going to hide the slip? He lived in a house with 3 ex-assassins. He was going to lose. In a weak attempt to hide the slip he lifted his mattress and stashed it under there. He proceeded to do his homework until F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted him that dinner was ready.   
He went over to the elevator and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to take him to the kitchen.

All the Avengers were in the middle of eating, but Peter has noticed Natasha throwing glances at him and smirking. It was about the fifth look she had sent him when he caved.  
"Okay Aunt Nat what's up?"   
"What do you mean Паук младенца (baby spider)."  
"you've been glancing at me the entire meal, so I ask you again what's up"  
At this point all the other conversations has ceased to listen to the exchange.  
"well Паук младенца I was thinking about how much fun you're gonna have on your field trip on Friday"  
Peter's eyes widened in shock before he let his head hit the table. He made a mental note to get Natasha back on the next prank war.  
"What field trip is this Pete? Where's the slip I'll sign it" said Tony glancing up at him.  
"I lost it"  
"It's right here" Peter and Natasha said at the same time. Unfortunately for Peter, Natasha recovered first a slid the slip and a pen to his father. Well there was no backing out now.  
"Where is the trip to anyway?"  
"here" Peter said quietly "and the tower.  
The whole table burst out laughing   
"That was your school? I signed the paperwork this morning" Tony wheezed out   
Peter just stabbed a meatball in an attempt to be passive aggressive. The adults kept laughing.  
"ah spider-child only your luck could be so bad to land a field trip to your own home" said Clint  
Peter picked up his glass " To the Parker luck™"  
Everybody raised their glasses in agreement.

They continued the meal in relative peace. Just before everyone finished Peter spoke up.  
"Do you think you guys could refrain from embarrassing me on Friday?"  
The team nodded and Peter thanked them and left the table. What he didn't see was the sideways glanced the Avengers exchanged that would have told him that on Friday he was in for a wild ride.


	3. chapter 3

Friday came all too quickly in Peter's opinion. Before he knew it he was sat on the standard yellow bus driving through the familiar streets on his way to his own home.

He checked that he had everything he needed since he figured that he wouldn't have a chance to go to his bedroom.  
Binder. Check  
Sports bra. Check  
Medication. Check  
Phone charger. Check  
Pj's. Check  
He was convinced he had it all. It then hit him he had left his pass on his bedside table. He normally uses a private entrance where security was run by FRIDAY so she recognised him. However he knew his class was going to use the public entrance so he needed his pass.  
He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Karen  
Peter: Hey Karen I left my pass in my bedroom can you have someone bring it to the tower I need it for the school trip.  
Karen: Of course Peter. I shall have someone bring it just collect it from reception.   
Peter: Thanks Karen  
Karen: No problem Peter. Although I have to tell you I will have to alert Happy and Boss that you left your pass.

Peter through his head into his seat. Crap.

They soon arrived at the tower and all the students oggled the tower. All except Peter that was. Once all the students were off the bus, Happy walked out of the building to take them through security.

"Hello class, my name is Happy I'm head of security. I'm here to take you through security and on your tour of the tower. I will hand out badges in just a second but first, where is Peter?"

Peter gingerly stepped out from behind Ned where he had been attempting to hide and raised his hand. Happy stormed over him and handed him his pass.   
" Kid if you forget this thing one more time. I will stick it into your chest faster than you can say 'arc reactor', Understand"   
Pete nodded timidly in response before shrinking away.

"Now when I call your name come get your pass"

Soon the class had made it through security, Happy led them to the public elevator. He took them to floor 15 that had been converted into a sort of museum, by Tony, for the Avengers. The forehead of security told the class about the history of SI starting with his adoptive grandfather in the 40s and ending with how SI is currently the leading developer in clean, renewable energy.

Happy let them explore the exhibits after his monologue. Peter went over to his Dad's display case. It was amazing to him how narcissistic Tony was. He was reading about Vanko when Ned called him over.

"Dude! Check this out!"  
Peter walked over and almost died on the spot. It was a spiderman display case. There was his original onsie of a suit.  
'HOW DID HIS DAD EVEN GET THAT'  
There were a few of his old web shooters.

'Despite begging to be an avenger and constantly asking for more missions, when he was actually offered the job, he respectfully declined'

He stopped reading after that, knowing he would crumple inwards on himself if he read anymore.

"Dude, you REJECTED being an Avenger" Ned whisper yelled  
"Man, I thought it was a test! I didn't know" he groaned

He felt a weird feeling creep over his neck  
"Ned move now!"  
He pushed them out of the way just as Clint dropped from the vents. "Petey, my man, my bro, my favourite nephew"  
"Only nephew unc- Agent Barton" Peter chided  
"Yesterday: Uncle Clint l, today: Agent Barton. If that's how it is I bid you farewell" with that he jumped back through the vent grate.

Peter turned and saw the whole class staring at him. Flash opened his mouth to say something, probably stupid, when out of the blue (get it) Pietro zoomed by, pushing Flash out of the way.

"Peter, where is he?" Peter regarded the speedster for a moment. His eyes landed on his usually blond but now purple hair. From this he assumed the 'he' Pietro was asking after.

"Well, Mr Maximoff, Agent Barton dropped by, then got offended, then left heading west."

"You're the best kid" Pietro replied as he ran off.

The strain of not trying to laugh became too much for the young Stark. He doubled over as his infectious laugh filled the room.

"What the hell, Puny Parker. How do you know Hawkeye and Quicksilver?" called Flash 

"I work here" he deadpanned as if it explained everything, "Unc- Agent Barton is infamous for playing pranks around here, that one was particularly funny." Peter finished a smile playing on his lips. 

Happy clapped his hands twice, trying to regain the lost attention of the class. "O.K class, we're moving on to R&D lab 4 where the coding for most Stark products is done."


	4. chapter 4

Ned was really excited for this lab. He wanted to be a computer scientist when he graduates, so he really wanted to see what a real computer lab looked like. Peter couldn't believe that he hadn't taken him here already.

Happy opened the door and the class shuffled in.

"HOLY-!" Ned exclaimed as he entered 

"I know" Peter smiled fondly at Ned, he wasn't even this excited to meet Captain America.

The lab had wall to wall screens. Every surface was covered in keyboards, computer mice, wires, monitors or coffee mugs. There were whiteboards few and far between so groups could work collectively on code. He could see the council of ducks sat in the corner of the room and there were several smaller rubber ducks on the ground from where Peter assumed that they had been thrown by angry scientists. 

The class started to spread out and talk tot he various staff members in the lab. Peter made his way to a whiteboard with some unfinished code written, and was about to start completing it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mini-Stark"

"Hey, Artie" Artie was one of Peter's favourite interns. He was bright and fun and was always ready to work. "What's up?"

"You have a bit of a family problem" he gestured for Peter to follow him.

Artie took Peter to a desk at the back of the lab, where he could see Bruce surrounded by more coffee mugs than there were throughout the rest of the lab. He was lethargically typing at his computer.

"He's been here for days" Artie whispered 

Peter gave a sympathetic look and walked over to the dishevelled scientist. 

"Hey Uncle Bruce, we haven't seen you at the compound for a while, when was the last time out ate? slept? drank anything other than coffee?"

"Hey Pete, just the guy. Check this for me?"

Peter rolled his eyes and gestured to Bruce to hang on for a second, then he called Ned over.

"Hey man can you check over this code for Uncle Bruce, whilst I sort him out"

Ned nodded in understanding. Peter grabbed the arms of Bruce's wheely chair and pulled him away from the desk as Ned pulled up a separate chair.

"Uncle Bruce, look at me and be honest. When was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?"

"Friday"

"3 days, give or take"

Peter gave Bruce a look, one that would have Natasha swelling with pride.

"GO TO BED NOW!!!" Peter almost yelled

"Come on Pete, I'm so nearly finished"

"No ifs and not buts, go upstairs and sleep and I'll see you for dinner"

Bruce conceded and nodded in agreement. He gave Peter a hug as he left the lab.

"OK kids, it's time for lunch!" exclaimed Happy

The class files out of the lab and headed for the workers cafeteria. 


	5. chapter 5

The workers cafeteria was located on floor 43. Tony had discovered it was the most central floor that are used by all the scientists ( there were other eateries throughout the tower ).

"Right guys you have an hour and a half to hang out, use the bathroom and eat some food. Do NOT leave this area or security will escort you out"

The class moved to do just that. A brave few tried to ask Peter questions but either MJ or himself shut them down. They had been eating for 15 minutes when the elevator doors opened and a booming voice echoed around the cafeteria. 

"Sister, the sky voice said that Young Stark was down here and we are now here to greet him!" Thor's voice boomed

"I know Brother, but the sky voice also said that your boyfriend was asleep, so are you going to tell him he was second choice? Or am I?"

For a blind moment Peter forgot about the rest of his classmates and he ran over to the two Asgardians.

"Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki, You're back!" Peter cried as he hugged the siblings 

"Yes Arachnid we're back" said Loki calmly a smile on his face "however, today I am not Uncle Loki but Aunt Loki"

"Oh my Gods I am sorry Auntie Loki, I was so excited I didn't notice. I'm really sorry" Peter blurted out

"It is quite alright youngling it is a simple error. One you have corrected well." he leaned down so only Peter could hear the next part "Although as compensation I may require a large slice of chocolate cake" 

Peter grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically. It was a sweet moment. Until Flash opened his stupid mouth

"Wait Loki is a tranny just like stupid Jessica?"

The smile dropped of the Gods' faces. They may not know what a 'tranny' was but they did know that you didn't call Peter 'Jessica' anymore.

"Sister" Thor growled "what is a 'tranny'?"

"I believe it is similar to an argr, Brother" Loki snarled. This cause Thor's expression to morph into one similar to Loki's. Loki's magic swirled and he conjured a knife and Mjolnir crackled to life.   
Unfortunately before the two Asgardians had a chance to murder the bully, Peter stepped in.

"Guys weapons away, it's fine, it doesn't bother me that much, 'kay."   
He gave the two a pleading look. "Just get Bruce and go to the compound and we'll talk about later, okay?"   
They seemed to settle with this deal and their expressions softened.   
"Fine Arachnid, however don't think we are going to forget about this, understand?" said Loki. Peter nodded swiftly whilst ushering the two towards the elevator, from which he hoped they would grab Bruce and leave the tower.   
\-----------  
"So Parker, how much did you pay your tranny friend to threaten me?"

"Flash. He literally just saved your life, two gods looked at you with Murder in their eyes, you're lucky Peter was here to stop them" Mj replied for him. She useda calm tone with the underlying message of piss off. It was highly effective.

"Whatever, you're just protecting your stupid girlfriend"

"he's my boyfriend actually" MJ said defiantly.

"what?" Peter whispered. MJ gave him a look that said 'go with it', grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Leaving Flash in the dust and speechless.

"Did you mean that? The whole boyfriend thing?"

"Na man, you know me straight as a roundabout. Just wanted to keep flash away."

"Nice. Same here. My boyfriend would have your head if he thought you were even trying to date me" Peter replied with a shrug.

"Wait? What? Hang on, go back to you having a boyfriend?"

"Oh," Peter realised what he said too late "you weren't supposed to know that. Welp too late now. His name is Wade, he's a junior. You'll probably meet him later. He hangs around the compound after school to see me."

His two friends by the shocked revelation at the very least.

Happy then stood up and announced they were leaving for the compound. Everyone picked themselves and moved over to the elevator. 

They were at floor 21 when the doors of the elevator opened to reveal Pepper Potts.

"Hey Peter sweetie, how's the fieldtrip?"

"It's great Mom! I mean Ms Potts" Peter quickly tried to cover up his mistake. Fortunately, for Peter the doors opened to let Pepper out before she had time to question the 'Ms Potts' incident. After the doors had slid shut, Peter could hear the class whispering, 

"Did he just call THE Pepper Potts 'Mom'?"

"How embarrassing"

"I don't know man 'Uncle Thor', 'Auntie Loki'. Maybe there is something up?"

Peter put in his headphones. He didn't want to listen anymore.


	6. chapter 6

The bus ride to the compound was relatively short , as Peter made the journey regularly he knew how to pass the time effectively.

The Lobby at the compound was impressive (if it was your first time). There was a lot of white marble around, the desks, the floor tiles, some pillars. However, the most eye catching features were the two fountains.

One fountain was the Avengers logo and had six different coloured lights for each of the original six team members.

Red for Tony

Blue for Steve

Orange for Natasha

Green for Bruce

Purple for Clint

White for Thor

The other fountain was the Stark Industries Logo that was illuminated with the same shade of blue that shone from Mr Stark's arc reactor.

The whole class stared wide-eyed at the entrance hall. Even MJ dropped her usual face of indifference and was drinking in the beauty of the lobby. 

Security was faster here as the class knew the rules and they already had badges. 

"WAHOO" the whole class looked up to see the Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Vision flying around the high ceiling of the lobby. Peter looked over to Happy, to see him about to go into cardiac arrest. 

"GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU CHILDREN, you're such liabilities" he grumbled the last bit to himself. 

The airborne trio landed gracefully and began laughing at Happy.

"Sorry, Mr Hogan" Wanda said, her accent think, she even had the audacity to look sheepish.

"Tony built this compound in the middle of nowhere so you guys can fly around all the live long day and you chose the loBBY" Happy was breathing heavily at the end of his rant.

In a desperate to change the subject, Sam piped up "So Happy, where did you get thirty kids from?"

"They are Midtown Tech, here for a tour and are staying overnight and are leaving at nine am tomorrow morning. They are staying on Mr. Parker's floor." Vision responded 

The Class could help themselves, 

'Mr Parker's floor?'

' Maybe he does work here'

Peter cleared his throat, found his voice and asked "Uh, Vis"

"Yes Mr Parker"

"Why my floor? And not like you know? Anyone else's"

"Your father said something about a prank war young sir?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, JESSICA PARKER IS AN ORPHAN. SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY PARENTS!" Flash interrupted.

Peter watched in horror as Falcon reached towards his gun holster, Wanda's eyes started to glows red and magic began to surround her hands and Peter could have sworn the mind stone glowed a little brighter. 

"Say that again. I dare you" snarled Sam 

Flash lost the ability to speak out of sheer terror. 

"Guys go upstairs right now all of you. I'll talk about it later okay. Just go NOW, please. And whatever you do don't tell Dad" Peter pleaded. The three heroes didn't look too happy but hey piled into the elevator all the same. 

"Right class. Moving on from that. We're heading to an avengers training gym to hopefully train with Black Widow and Captain America!" Happy announced. They moved over to a different elevator. Once they were inside Mr Harrington pulled Peter to one side, "Look Peter, I know you think lying about the internship will help you somehow, but paying avengers to threaten other students . I'm sorry Peter but when we get back to school you have a months detention and you are probably facing a suspension"

"But Mr Harrington I-"

"I'm sorry Peter but I can't condone this sort of behaviour"

Peter pursed his lips tightly not wanting to make the situation worse.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> training room havoc

Peter knew this training room well. It was the one that his dad had modified for him. There were beams of different lengths and textures that he could stick to and swing from. He always made sure to train here because it gave him the greatest chance of winning and he liked to beat Earth's mightiest heroes. 

He could see his Aunt and Uncle sparring on the mat. Steve threw a punch that Nat was supposed to dodge. She caught it and spun Steve's arm around and took his body with him, he hit the floor with a dull thud. Natasha leaped down to straddle Steve's chest but Steve pushed up with his arms and shoved her onto the floor next to him. She kneed him in the side causing him to roll away from her in pain. Nat used the momentum to push him onto his front, she followed through by swinging her leg over and applying pressure to the back of Steve's neck. Steve tried to throw her off but evidently failed, he chose to tap out instead. 

good choice thought Pete as the two righted themselves. 

Natasha approached the group and Steve went to go get water bottles. 

"Afternoon kids, I'm Black Widow as you know and that over there is Steve or Captain America. " Said Natasha when she reached the group. She then turned to Mr. Harrington and asked: "The kids all signed the waiver right?" He nodded in response, he was a little bit awestruck and let's face it who wouldn't be?

"Alright kids, Teach over here gave me the all-clear so we are gonna show you some fighting tricks" The class lost it.

Peter groaned he figured by now that everyone knew about Flash and how he treated Peter and that this whole exercise was probably just to embarrass him and Flash, two for the price of one. Steve came over lookin' all righteous and gave the class a 'Captain America™' stare and that seemed to calm them down. 

"Right kids, we're gonna need a volunteer," Steve said with a smile and he didn't even flinch when almost every hand in the class went up. 

"You!" Tasha said pointing to Flash who was jumping up and down like an excited "Eugene Thompson" 

"Call me Flash," he said enthusiastically but Natasha was already walking away towards the mat, he followed behind her like a lost puppy. "OK Flash hit me" Flash scoffed like it was almost too easy. He put up his fists all wrong for the way to combat what Natasha was preparing for. He threw the lousiest of punches in the history of all punches one that Nat dodged just by moving her head. She then did a similar thing to what she did to Steve. She fiercely twisted his arm and threw him to the floor, this time however, she just turned back to the class barely concealing her smirk. "That was pathetic, how about someone else". 

Only a few were bold enough to put their hands back up, but not many wanted to face the same embarrassment that Flash went through. "Hey how about you" Steve perked up "Skinny lookin' kid hiding at the back" 

"Stevie knows better than anyone that the skinniest kid it's always the weakest and by the looks of what Bдoba (Widow) did to that poor kid then it won't take much to be the strongest kid in the room" Everyone turned as Bucky walked into the gym and clapped Pete on the shoulder. Bucky squeezed his shoulder just a bit too hard, making it very clear that he knew just about everything and there was no way he was escaping this. Bucky dropped his hand and he felt Peter move forward. 

Peter slowly made his way, slowly, to the mat. Natasha was swinging her arms she was ready for him to go hard, but he couldn't risk it, he had to protect his identity, he couldn't face any more attention in school. 

"Right kid, try hit me," and Peter did he threw a punch, one with significantly more technique than Flash did. This time when Nat went to grab his arm he pulled it away before she had the chance. She then chose to go on the offense and tried swinging at him. Peter dodged and blocked for a minute or so until Natasha caught him square on the chest and pushed him to the floor. 

" I thought it was just taps?" Peter hissed 

" And I thought you were better than this kid. Why do you think we did this? huh? Square up kid and fight like you were trained by me!"

fine peter thought. He picked himself up off the mats and brought up his fists. This time he fought to win. 

The two heroes danced around each other. It could only be described as majestic. Finally, Peter managed to catch Nat off guard and had her on the floor. Steve very helpfully called that the end. 

"Лучше, несколько ошибок, но ничего мы не можем сгладить на данный момент (Better, Few mistakes but nothing we can't smooth out for now,)" Natasha whispered to him as they walked over. Nat had made sure Peter learned Russian the second she knew he was sticking around.

They arrived back at the group and Peter scuttled away whilst Natasha and Steve ran through some of the moves that they had just done, thankfully they demonstrated on each other rather than any of his classmates. After that, they took a few relevant questions and then proceeded to dismiss Happy saying they could handle it from there, grumbled something inaudible and ambled back to the elevator.

"What say we head to where you guys are staying tonight?" said Steve once the elevator had closed. The class started buzzing at the mere suggestion. 

Peter very quickly remembered that they were staying on his floor and that his Lab was there and also so was his spiderman suit, web-shooters and just about everything else that would reveal who he was. He pulled out his phone to text Karen, he looked over at Steve and made a suggestion that screamed GIVE ME A MINUTE. The Captain sent him a nod so small it was barely noticeable but Pete saw and Pete understood.

Peter: Hey Karen is there anything on my floor that is particularly 'for my eyes only'

Karen: There was but Boss' meeting ended sooner than he thought and so has taken the liberty of making the place as 'other's eyes too' friendly as he can

Peter: Cool. Thanks, Karen can you lock up and blackout the lab for me. Also, who is on my floor right now?

Karen: The whole team except for who is with you now. In addition, there is Wade and a surprise for you. 

Peter: Okayyyyyyy thanks Karen

Peter slipped his phone in his pocket and gave Steve the all-clear and they proceeded to the elevator. The class at this point had almost given up being in awe of Peter and his seemingly endless list of secrets he kept. But if the whole team was there and his boyfriend and his kind of half-ish brother, well then Flash didn't stand a chance.


End file.
